Void Maps
A chill runs down your spine, and the bad guy quickly frosts over. A purple glow radiates from the ground in front of you, and a Void Map appears. Void Maps are a special type of maps which start dropping after the player has used the Portal at least 5 times. Heavy use of the portal has created a chance for the Void to seep in to your world. Be alert. Comparison to standard maps When a Void map is found, a purple indicator will appear next to the Maps button, and a message will appear in the log. Void maps appear in a separate section in the maps selection screen interface. Completing a Void map will make it disappear. Void maps can't be recycled; they also don't have to be abandoned if quit mid-way - they are automatically abandoned when left. Void maps have no level - their level is always equal to currently reached zone. Just like all other maps, all existing Void maps disappear after starting a new run. You can have multiple Void maps in a single run - they will all appear in the Void map section within the map selection screen. Dropping rules The earliest a Void map can spawn is zone 10. Void maps have a chance to spawn every time a world cell (not map) is beaten. On average, Void maps should spawn: * About three times between zone 10 and zone 80 if your highest zone reached is under 80. * About four times between zone 10 and your highest zone reached if your highest zone reached is over 80. * About five times between zone 10 and your highest zone reached if your highest zone reached is over 200. Reward Each Void map will reward the player with an amount of helium equal to the amount that completing the current zone would award times two. 2 * reward of current zone amount Additionally, if a Void map is completed when the player is in zone 150 or above, Auto Storage will be unlocked. Notes: * Void maps still drop helium if they're completed below zone 21, and will drop between 1-3 helium depending on the current zone number. * All helium dropped from Void maps will count towards the Bone Trader "Buy Portal" bonus when the run is completed (assuming you break your personal best). * All helium dropped from Void maps will count towards Helium challenges and will be amplified by the challenge provided that they are finished within the range where helium is amplified by such challenge (for example, if on Electricity, all helium from Void maps done up to zone 80 (not including) will be doubled once the challenge is complete, but any helium gained from Void maps in zone 80 and above will not be doubled, even if Electricity is finished later. * The helium gain from completing Void maps is not affected by the map loot modifier. It is always the result of the formula above. * At zone 59, Void maps will give the zone 59's Improbability's helium, even though the planet is still not broken. Helium Challenge Amplification Following up from the previous section, helium from any Void map will be amplified if a Helium challenge is active and the player is within the range of zones which get increased helium for that challenge. Note that these zones are not the golden bullet where you should always finish Void maps at. They are just indicators that this is the last zone you can finish them in to have the Void maps' earned helium increased from finishing the corresponding helium challenge. Names Each Void map's name is a random combination of 4 prefixes and 4 suffixes. Prefixes: Deadly, Poisonous, Heinous, Destructive Suffixes: Nightmare, Void, Descent, Pit Types There are four types of Void maps which have an equally random chance to be created. Each type determines a unique trait. The name prefix corresponds to the type of the Void map. Deadly In this map, each enemy will attack twice instead of once. One time before you, another time after you. It doesn't matter whether the enemy imp attacks first or not. Poisonous For the duration of running this map, breeding speed is lowered by 80%. Heinous In this map, each enemy has a 25% chance to critically strike your Trimps for 400% extra damage. During Crushed, both critical hit types roll their chance of occurrence independently of each other. If both crits happen at once, their effects are multiplied, meaning the enemy will deal 25x the original damage (5x * 5x, as both crit types multiply damage by 5). Destructive In this map, each time an enemy attacks, Trimps lose an additional 20% of their current health. Properties There are four types of properties each Void map will be randomly assigned. Each type determines the map properties. The name suffix corresponds to the map properties. Cthulimp attack values Below is a table of Cthulimp attack values on each Void map type and selected levels. Strategy There is no penalty to saving Void maps for later use. As such, it is advised to finish them late enough in the run where the helium reward actually matters, but be careful - if you progress too far, they might become too difficult to ever finish, as their level is always equal to your current zone number. Void maps have 400% difficulty on average. However, some imps in Void maps strike first, and the most fierce imp - the Voidsnimp has a 2.1 attack multiplier, meaning that the effective difficulty is actually 840%. The rule of the Nom challenge, where enemy imps never strike first, also comes in effect on Void map imps, making three out of four of the Void map types have non-first striking imps (Deadly Nightmare still has imps attacking before you, regardless of whether they're fast or not). However, as enemies in Nom heal, it is still fairly hard to beat, as the end boss - Cthulimp - has a 5x health multiplier (similarly to Improbabilities). Category:Maps